Simple Darthipedia:How to feed an article to the Sarlacc Pit
If you want to nominate an article for deletion, just follow these simple steps. Step 1 First you have to determine if an article is likely vandalism/off topic or if it is an “on topic” article that needs improvement. If the article you want to nominate is vandalism or off topic, please see . For “on topic” articles proceed to step 2. NOTE: abuse of the Sarlacc Pit or the Delete template will not be tolerated, IE nominating Featured Sith or Articles of Eviltude for deletion will not be tolerated unless you can provide a very very very very good reason, which you probably can't. Step 2 Place template at the top of the page you want to nominate for deletion. The page will then have this at the top: }}}| cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" - class="iumb-table-container" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" class="hidable-content" - class="iumb-icon" class="iumb-main" In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over fourteen days. This article has been nominated for the Sarlacc Pit. Please see }}}|this |page|article}}'s entry on the Sarlacc Pit page for discussion on the matter. If you do not do this, Lord Vader will destroy your planet. This page can still be improved, feel free to fight for this article. Do not remove this tag until discussion is complete. } class="iumb-hidable-button" } | Warning: This Sarlacc Pit thread is incomplete. In order to complete the Sarlacc Pit process, please Pit/ }}}|action=edit&preload=Template:VFD_preload&editintro=Template:VFD_editintro}} create an SP discussion page so that the community can decide this |page|article}}'s fate. Otherwise, this message will be removed. }} Step 3 Click “create an SP discussion page” redlink in the template. This will take you to the Sarlacc Pit page you need to create in order to finish the nomination process. Step 4 The “create an SP discussion page” redlink took you to an edit screen, you need to fill in the following information on that page: Article name Delete #insert detailed reason for wanting the page deleted here --~~~~ Keep Comments Category:Sarlacc Pit *Of course you’ve realised you need to replace “Article name” with the article and “insert detailed reason for wanting the page deleted here” with the reason why you want the article deleted. *The template will place links to the page history the “what links here” page and to the logs mentioning the page you’re nominating. Please note that if an article name consists of more then one word you should use an underscore ("Sarlacc_pit", not "Sarlacc pit") in stead of a normal space between the words. *Category:Sarlacc Pit will not only place the page in a category, it will also make it appear on The Sarlacc page. Step 5 Once you have fully completed Step 4, you can click save. Step 6 Watch the page as other Darthipedians vote, feel free to respond to their comments and votes. The voting will end fourteen days after the nomination and creation of the Sarlacc Pit page. Category:Darthipedia